


Speak to My Darkest Desires

by SakuraMota



Series: Corrwain Cyber RP AU [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anonymous Partners, F/M, Masturbation, Porn with some plot, Sex RP, but not a lot of plot, cybering, spontaneous boners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraMota/pseuds/SakuraMota
Summary: Connected to Dragonlily!Right away, the name wassohis aesthetic.  For the love of Naga, don't let him down, Dragonlily.Dragonlily:HelloDragonlily:How are you?Odin_Darkest:Good evening, my fine sir/madam!  I hope this day finds you well.The ellipses bobbed for a few seconds, but much shorter than he expected.Dragonlily:Quite well, good sir/madam.Dragonlily:Though for what it's worth, you are addressing a lady.Odin_Darkest:Ah yes, forgive me, I see it now!  Fear not, fair maiden, for Odin_Darkest, tenth-greatest Warlock in all the realms, is here to keep thee company!An extremely brief pause followed.Dragonlily:Why only the tenth-greatest?Dragonlily:Surely a man of your talents should rank higher?Dragonlily:Though I suppose if it's a ranking fromallthe realms, tenth-greatest is pretty amazing.Dragonlily:Forgive me for doubting your skills, dear Odin.Yep.  She was the one.





	Speak to My Darkest Desires

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SUPPOSED TO BE WORKING ON BIRTHDAY FICS, BUT APPARENTLY I HAD TO GET THIS OUT OF MY SYSTEM FIRST.
> 
> I 200% blame Corrwain Discord for giving me the link to [this stupid meme](http://bash.org/?104383) and putting the idea of College AU Owain cybering in dramatic roleplays.

_Speak to My Darkest Desires_

A Fire Emblem Modern AU/College AU

It's been bothering him for about twenty minutes now. A nagging, agitated itch in his brain. Owain bounced his knee, doing his damndest to not think about it. He really had to finish this paper before class tomorrow, and he was only two pages in on the minimum-required five. Fingers clacked against the keyboard, pausing intermittently for thought, until he groaned in frustration, bending forward and propping his elbows on the table, his face falling into his hands. After a few seconds, he chanced a peek between his fingers, looking downward.

The fully-pitched tent in his sweatpants stared back at him. Spontaneous, unprovoked, and inconvenient.

Maybe it was stress. Were stress-boners a thing? He probably shouldn't Google that. Maybe in-depth analyses of the themes in neoclassical Nohrian Literature just did it for him, because that was all he'd been pondering for the last hour. Whatever the reason, it wasn't going away, despite his attempts to will it so, which left Owain leaning back in his computer chair, weighing his options.

He could whip it out, quick and dirty, and be done with it. But this wasn't one of those, "quick and dirty before Mom walks in," sort of urges, and he knew it. A persistent visitor like this had to be courted, enticed, _indulged_ . A bevy of tawdry videos lay at his fingertips, a click and flick away, but to be honest, those rarely did it for him; they most-often felt forced and unnatural, the intimate acting distractingly-fake. No, Owain was a man of particular tastes, especially when it came to needing a more... _involved_ approach. And, fortunately or perhaps unfortunately, he knew just where to go.

He minimized his paper, sighing to himself as he opened a new tab, away from his references. Opening his bookmarks, he found the url and with a few seconds of hesitation, clicked the link. The page popped up almost instantly, no different than the last time he'd been there. It was no frills, just a few tabs at the top—About, Rules, Legal, Contact— and two empty text boxes in the center of a dark gray screen. The top box was labeled, "Username," the bottom, "Password." Feeling the shame-pit forming in his stomach, Owain typed in his credentials (Odin_Darkest) and clicked the login button, sighing in agitation as the security form requested confirmation he was not a robot. With that settled, he had a few more options: DMs, Friends, 1-on-1 Chat, Group Chat. He, of course, had no friends, as this was one of his best-kept secrets, so, swallowing, he clicked 1-on-1 Chat.

It only took a few seconds to find a match.

> **tlkdrty2me** : hey there, baby. what r u wearing? ;)

Owain sighed. What a boring way to start the roleplay. This probably wasn't the one. Glumly, he tapped out a response.

> **Odin_Darkest** : I've donned my finest wizard cloak and hat for this occasion.

There was a brief pause, the ellipses for typing stopping and starting several times.

> **tlkdrty2me** : oh, r u into dress up, honey? kinky~ <3
> 
> **tlkdrty2me:** lets talk about getting those off u tho

They always jumped right to the point. Clearly romance was dead. Roleplay without nuance wasn't going to do it for him. Time for phase two.

> **Odin_Darkest:** But my cloak has a +12 to my Charisma and the cap has a x2 multiplier for my Dexterity.
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** Lacking that, I'm not going to be of much use.

The ellipses danced longer this time.

> **tlkdrty2me:** um
> 
> **tlkdrty2me:** ok
> 
> **tlkdrty2me:** r u at least naked under there?
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** Perhaps if I put on the Bracelet of Concupiscence, I could miss the Dexterity multiplier, but I don't have anything in my inventory to counter the Charisma loss.
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** Although I might have a spell that can offset it a little bit, but it comes with a -8 to Strength as a penalty, and that's just no good for anyone.

Any second now…

> _tlkdrty2me left the chat!_

Sighing in frustration, Owain clicked back to the homepage. There was no sense in talking to someone who couldn't handle his tastes, so he'd developed this test to weed out the weaker chats. Nothing sucked more than being nearly there and the person abandoned the chat because you typed out some dark, erotic sonnet for them just before. The test was of course hyperbolic—he wasn't that off the wall—but it was in the ballpark of his kinks, so it served its purpose.

He spent the next several minutes having failed chats like this, his cock twitching impatiently in his pants. Eventually, he reached the point where he figured this might be a quick and dirty night after all, but he decided one more try wouldn't hurt.

> _Connected to Dragonlily!_

Right away, the name was _so_ his aesthetic. For the love of Naga, don't let him down, Dragonlily.

> **Dragonlily:** Hello
> 
> **Dragonlily:** How are you?

A bit formal, but it was honestly refreshing. Owain planned his response carefully. 

> **Odin_Darkest:** Good evening, my fine sir/madam! I hope this day finds you well.

The ellipses bobbed for a few seconds, but much shorter than he expected.

> **Dragonlily:** Quite well, good sir/madam.
> 
> **Dragonlily:** Though for what it's worth, you are addressing a lady.

With a name like that, it made sense; he'd thought she was female but wanted to at least be polite at first. 

> **Odin_Darkest:** Ah yes, forgive me, I see it now! Fear not, fair maiden, for Odin_Darkest, tenth-greatest Warlock in all the realms, is here to keep thee company!

An extremely brief pause followed.

> **Dragonlily:** Why only the tenth-greatest?
> 
> **Dragonlily:** Surely a man of your talents should rank higher?

Owain genuinely chuckled. He might have a bite this time. Before he could reply, she continued.

> **Dragonlily:** Though I suppose if it's a ranking from _all_ the realms, tenth-greatest is pretty amazing.
> 
> **Dragonlily:** Forgive me for doubting your skills, dear Odin.

Yep. She was the one. He settled into his chair to type a decent response.

> **Odin_Darkest:** I appreciate the vote of confidence, milady!
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** If I may be bold for a moment, may I inquire why you’ve joined me this lovely evening? Did the moon perhaps draw you forth into the night, anxious to find warmth in the cold of this dreary world?

The typing indicator flashed multiple times, which translated to hesitance on the other end, and Owain worried he might have scared her off after all.

> **Dragonlily:** (Hey, can we talk off-chat for a second?)
> 
> **Dragonlily:** (This is really fun—you’re great, by the way!—but I need to say something before we, well...you know.)

A flutter of relief washed over him, and smiling, he arched his fingers over the keyboard.

> **Odin_Darkest:** (Of course!)
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** (Whatever you need to feel comfortable.)
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** (And a huge thank-you, btw. Not many people get into my banter.)
> 
> **Dragonlily:** (Thank-you. You’re really nice.)
> 
> **Dragonlily:** (And I think it’s great! Very different! I like it!)
> 
> **Dragonlily:** (Okay so)
> 
> **Dragonlily:** (I’ve been on other RP sites before)
> 
> **Dragonlily:** (But...this is my first time here)
> 
> **Dragonlily:** (The first time I’ve ever done RP like...this)
> 
> **Dragonlily:** (To be completely honest, you’re my first match, too)
> 
> **Dragonlily:** (I saw this site in an ad on another site and thought it might be fun)
> 
> **Dragonlily:** (Maybe a little too fun c; )
> 
> **Dragonlily:** (But to be honest with you, I’m also kind of)
> 
> **Dragonlily:** (Nervous?)
> 
> **Dragonlily:** (I can understand if you don’t want to move forward with a noob like me.)
> 
> **Dragonlily:** (I just wanted to be honest about it.)

Owain grinned from ear to ear, endeared to her with every reply. 

> **Odin_Darkest:** (Hey, don’t worry about it. Okay. Just to be clear, you’re of legal age, right?)
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** (The site only allows 18+, but kids lie to get in all the time, so...I don't want to go to jail, lol.)
> 
> **Dragonlily:** (Lol! Yes, I’m 18, don't worry.)
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** (Okay, cool. I’m 20, just fyi.)
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** (Figure I should be honest too. ;) )
> 
> **Dragonlily:** (<3)
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** (Okay, so really, this is the same as any RP, just...a bit naughtier? lol)
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** (We can take it as easy or as intense as you like, you’re in control, okay?)
> 
> **Dragonlily:** (Okay)
> 
> **Dragonlily:** (I’ve just...never even had sex before? Like, totally clueless virgin, I’m so sorry.)
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** (Hey, don’t worry about it.)
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** (Full disclosure, so am I, so you’re in good company. <3)
> 
> **Dragonlily:** (Have you done this before, though?)
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** (A couple times. This is...well, this is what I do instead of watching something.)
> 
> **Dragonlily:** (Oh!)
> 
> **Dragonlily:** (So this is...an actual aid for you)
> 
> **Dragonlily:** (Not just for fun)
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** (Yeah...sorry...If that makes you uncomfortable, I understand completely.)
> 
> **Dragonlily:** (No no! That’s fine!)
> 
> **Dragonlily:** (So...it’s okay to do things on your own end during the RP?)
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** (Whatever you like! Don’t even have to talk about it in the RP at all. That’s your own private choice.)
> 
> **Dragonlily:** (But...it wouldn’t bother you...if I did?)

His heart swooped at that response. He’d never had anyone in this kind of chat mention touching themselves during the session. He assumed they did, mostly because his own hand was down his pants, but actually seeing it typed out was...really hot. His palms were itching to begin.

> **Odin_Darkest:** (Not at all. <3)
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** (Tbh, it kind of helps the mood.)
> 
> **Dragonlily:** (Okay. <3)
> 
> **Dragonlily:** (Let me grab my vibe, and we can get started. <3)

Seven hells. Sweat misted his brow, his stomach coiling anxiously. As he waited, Owain settled back in his chair, dipping the waistbands of his sweatpants and boxers down until his dick sprang out, full and eager, already trickling pre-cum. He wheeled his chair to his nightstand, removed a small bottle of lube from the drawer, and then quickly slid over to the laundry basket for the dirty towel from his earlier shower. By the time he got back to his laptop, Dragonlily had returned.

> **Dragonlily:** (Back! <3)
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** (Wb. <3)
> 
> **Dragonlily:** (Okay. I need to reply to your question, and then we can move things forward.)
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** (After you, milady. <3)
> 
> **Dragonlily:** (<3)
> 
> **Dragonlily:** I suppose I am looking for some company. And, wouldn’t you know, I run into a handsome warlock like yourself.
> 
> **Dragonlily:** It’s a bit chilly out, though. I don’t suppose you could keep me company someplace...cozier?
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** Is that an invitation, my lady?
> 
> **Dragonlily:** *shy smile* Perhaps? My bed is so cold these days. Care to warm it up with me?
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** It would be my honor, dear Dragonlily.
> 
> **Dragonlily:** (Okay, do we need to transition in any way, or…)
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** (Up to you! We can walk back and banter some more, or just jump to the room.)
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** (Your choice. ;) )
> 
> **Dragonlily:** (Jumping sounds fun. <3)
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** (Excellent choice. <3)
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** My lady, such a wondrous room you have. Truly you are a noble above my station.
> 
> **Dragonlily:** Don’t be silly. *pulls you closer by the collar of your cloak* You’re the tenth-greatest warlock in all the realms, after all. If anything, you’re above me.
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** *hands frame your hips* You’re truly too kind, my dearest lady.
> 
> **Dragonlily:** *kisses you*
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** *kisses back*
> 
> **Dragonlily:** (lol)
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** (<3)
> 
> **Dragonlily:** My bed is quite cold, as I said, but...somehow, I don’t think I’ll need this.
> 
> **Dragonlily:** *starts to undress, eyes still on you*
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** My sweet Dragonlily, I should think not. *lifts cloak overhead, revealing a loose tunic beneath* I should think you and I will be close enough to keep each other warm.
> 
> **Dragonlily:** *steps over and tugs at the hem of your tunic* Need some assistance?
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** *sly grin* I am at your mercy, my lady.
> 
> **Dragonlily:** *lifts tunic over your head as well, abandoning it on the floor with my dress*
> 
> **Dragonlily:** *stands before you in bra and underwear, turns back to you, sweeping my hair over my shoulder* Care to assist me as well?
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** *removes trousers, tosses them* Absolutely.
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** *unfastens bra, but can’t resist bending in to kiss your neck*

The loud pop of the lube cap opening didn’t distract his focus, his eyes heavy and glued to the screen. He drizzled a healthy amount onto the head of his aching cock; the lubricant was cold, but as he ran his left palm over the head and worked a few sinful strokes down the shaft, he forgot all about the brief discomfort. Owain had long-ago perfected the ability to type with his right hand and stroke himself with his left, and his response times weren’t even that slowed from the loss of one hand, either. He shuddered as he gave himself a few lazy passes of his hand. Rushing would defeat the purpose. Nice and slow. He wanted to enjoy every second of this.

> **Dragonlily:** Ah...gods, your lips feel so nice…
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** *slips the bra off your shoulders, hooks hands around your front, teasing at the threshold of your breasts* Perhaps my hands would be as nice?
> 
> **Dragonlily:** Come to bed with me first, and we’ll see.
> 
> **Dragonlily:** *takes your hand and guides you toward the bed, where we fall back together*
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** *sits on knees above you, admiring your stunning body* You are absolutely gorgeous. Bards sing songs of beauty unparalleled, and yet their songs could never hold a candle to you, sweet Dragonlily.
> 
> **Dragonlily:** *soft giggle* You’re not so bad yourself, Odin. Far handsomer than any man I’ve seen in my days.
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** *lightly traces fingertips from your hip up the side of your body* It would be my delight— no, my _privilege_ —to claim you as mine, if only for this night. For you are something too precious to keep, a nymph of purest light, who slips through my fingers on the morrow and leaves me anguished for your loss.
> 
> **Dragonlily:** *takes your hand and guides it to my breast, holding your palm over it* If you take good care of me, perhaps I won’t disappear with the morning dew.

Hot hot hot hot _hot_. This was easily the best cyber session he has ever had, and it’s barely even started. Past participants had been mildly interested at best, but Dragonlily was going all in, and Owain was feasting on every second of it with relish. Slick sounds of his cock in his hand punctuated the otherwise silent room, accompanied by soft moans, heavy pants, and the click of keyboard keys.

> **Odin_Darkest:** *bends in to kiss you, giving your breast a squeeze, whispering before our lips connect* Let us hope that I can meet your expectations, my precious Dragonlily.
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** *straddles your body, working circles with my palm on your breast, tongue slipping into your mouth*
> 
> **Dragonlily:** *moans, writhing hips up into you* Ahhn...gods, I’ve needed this…
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** Have you, my pet? *nips your bottom lip, slipping both hands on your breasts*
> 
> **Dragonlily:** Ahhh, gods, yes. So many nights spent alone, with only my friendly hand to quell the longing. I’ve needed the touch of another so badly.
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** *dips a finger into the waistband of your panties, giving them a snap* Perhaps I’m busying my hands in the wrong places?
> 
> **Dragonlily:** *low moan* Ah, Odin, please, yes. I give myself to you, body and mind. Please, end this torment I’ve carried inside me for too long!

Naga’s tits, she was _into_ his style. A shudder rippled through him, and he gave his dick a squeeze as he plucked a reply.

> **Odin_Darkest:** *settles beside you on the bed, pecking kisses across your cheek* Of course, my goddess. I am here only to please you. Do not shy away from asking me for everything your heart desires.
> 
> **Dragonlily:** *turns head and kisses you, frantic and desperate*
> 
> **Dragonlily:** *pulls back just a fraction, whispering against your lips* Touch me, Odin. I’ve ached to have you from the moment we met.
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** *slips a hand into your panties* I’ve felt the same, dear one.
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** *brushes a finger across your entrance, the slick heat of your arousal soaking the fabric against my palm* Ahn, my sweet Dragonlily...you’re already so wet...truly you are as eager as I am.
> 
> **Dragonlily:** Oh? *slides a hand down and runs a finger down the outline of your thick, firm cock* My my, Odin. I see your prowess doesn’t lie in magic alone.

Holy Naga above, hallowed be her name, Owain would give _anything_ to have Dragonlily’s hand on his dick right now instead of his own. To have his fingers buried inside her warm, dripping vagina instead of coated with synthetic slick and slowly pumping away at his shaft, foreskin sliding down and up in a dizzying spiral of pleasure. If he concentrated on the conversation hard enough, he could fantasize that it was her jacking him off, not himself masturbating by the glow of a computer screen on a Thursday night like the lonely, idiotic college kid he was.

> **Odin_Darkest:** Ahn, my lady, please... _please_ , touch me. I am yours to toy with, to reduce to a puddle of desire. Touch me, my goddess, I beg you.
> 
> **Dragonlily:** *traces finger back up your length* Only if you return the favor, my sweet Odin.
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** Yes, of course! Of course, my darling, I will give my everything to you!
> 
> **Dragonlily:** *slides your dick out of your boxers, ghosting my fingers against the heat of your skin* There’s a good boy.

“ _Hells yeah_ ,” Owain huffed quietly, biting his lip as a surge of satisfaction shook him from head to toe. His hand worked a bit faster, eager to get more of that. He was nowhere close yet, but _gods_ , did it feel _good_.

> **Odin_Darkest:** *dips a finger inside you, just to get it slick, and slides up to draw tiny circles on your clit* Please, I need your touch, I need it more than anything I’ve ever desired. *slips back inside, starting a slow pattern from your clit to inside again* Please, my Dragonlily, please…
> 
> **Dragonlily:** *moans, your touch making me shiver* Ahn, yeah, just like that. Such a good boy... *draws a finger against the head of your cock; you’re drooling pre-cum so much that you’re slightly slick as I wrap my palm around you* Good boys get rewarded.
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** Ah, yes, _yes!_
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** *slides a second finger into you and curls them, rubbing against your g spot*
> 
> **Dragonlily:** *starts to stroke you, long and slow at first, building up speed* Mmnnn, Odin...that feels so good, ahhn…
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** *moves hips for little thrusts into your palm* Gods, Dragonlily, ahh...Ahh, yeah, don’t...please don’t stop, I beg you…
> 
> **Dragonlily:** *lifts hips just enough grind on your fingers, moaning and breathing heavily* *squeezing as I pump your dick in my hand* Ahh, gods, yeah... _Yeahhhh_ …
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** *fingers soaked as you grind on them, cock pulsing in your hand* Ahhn, Dragonlily, please...can I...can I have you? I need to feel your skin against mine, to enjoy every tremble as you take me inside you, to be yours and to have you as mine.
> 
> **Dragonlily:** _Ahn_ , yes. Yes, I _need_ you inside me, Odin.
> 
> **Dragonlily:** *sits up and pulls your arm* Lie down on your back.
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** *obeys* As you command, my flower.
> 
> **Dragonlily:** *climbs atop you and centers above your dick* *guides you into my entrance, my slippery heat quickly consuming you* Ahhhhnnn, Odin, gods…

“ _Oh gods_ ,” Owain muttered, his fist beating a quicker rhythm in his lap. “Damn, I _wish_ …”

> **Dragonlily:** *your cock feels so good inside me, it’s a perfect fit*
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** *you’re so wet and so snug, it feels incredible* A-Ahhh, Dragonlily, please, I’m yours, _ahhn!_
> 
> **Dragonlily:** *bends in to kiss you as I work my hips forward, rocking on your amazing cock*
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** *frantically kisses you back, hands grabbing your hips to aid you*
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** *moaning in your mouth, hot and desperate*
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** A-A-Ahhh, you f-feel s-so good, ahh! Dragonlily... _ahhhn, gods_ …!
> 
> **Dragonlily:** _Gods_ , I _love_ your dick, Odin, _ah!_ You feel _so_ wonderful inside me! Ahhn, _Odin_ , I’m almost there…!
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** Y-Yeah?
> 
> **Dragonlily:** Yeah!

Owain swore, reaching for the towel draped over the arm of his computer chair and leaving it on his stomach for quick access. She wasn’t the only one who was close, the pressure building in his abdomen. Briefly, he wondered if the real-life Dragonlily was almost there, too, hence the reason she mentioned it. That thought sped up his hand even more. Imagining her grinding against the head of a buzzing vibrator, breasts heaving with her breathing, maybe even whispering his screenname, soft and sensual...That was a great image. He had no idea what Dragonlily looked like, though, so to fill the gap, he pictured it was his roommate Leo’s cute older sister. Hells, Corrin was more than cute, she was _hot_ . Her wavy platinum hair, her wine-red eyes, her full breasts, her killer curves, her luscious thighs...He fancied her, he knew he did. Corrin was friendly and charming and absolutely _smoking hot_. She was the perfect mental image for his Dragonlily. There was definitely a reason he was thinking about Corrin now, with his cock grinding into his hand, superimposing her onto a girl roleplaying about loving to have him inside her while she pleasured herself in real time, but he wasn’t going to think about it now. That was for later, when reality settled back into place. Right now, it was Corrin on the other end in his head, humping a sex toy like her character was humping him.

> **Odin_Darkest:** A-Ah...seven hells, me too, gods!
> 
> **Dragonlily:** O-Odin! *grinds hard on your dick, body growing tense* Odin...Ahh, _gods, Odin!_
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** Ah, ah, Dragonlily, my goddess, _come for me!_
> 
> **Dragonlily:** Ah, Odin, I’m coming, _I’m coming, ahhh!!!_
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** *thrusts up into you as you moan loudly in ecstasy*
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** *the throbs of your orgasm on my cock are too much for me to handle*
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** Oh gods oh gods, _Dragonlily oh gods!_
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** *screams your name as I convulse beneath you, coming right along with you*

Hand pumping feverishly, toes curling tightly, stomach drawing taut...this was it. Owain let a soft, deep moan spill out of him as he palmed the head of his dick, focusing where all the pleasure was building. Dragonlily hadn’t responded to his latest reply, which probably meant she really had climaxed and was recovering in the afterglow right now. _Gods, that was hot._ He’d made a girl come with words alone (he was going to ignore the fact a vibe was also involved and most likely the biggest reason, at least for the moment). Seven hells, if it was Corrin...whispering his name as her eyebrows drew tight, daydreaming about his cock _really_ being inside her, nipples pert and fully-aroused, flooding her underwear as her orgasm claimed her…

Yep, that was the ticket.

Cum erupted out of him in thick ribbons, trailing down his hand as he frantically grabbed the towel to keep it from spurting anywhere else. Owain stuttered moans as quietly as he could—he still had roommates, after all—his left hand milking every ounce of sperm out of his balls as his back arched in his chair. His brain seared and melted with indescribable pleasure, his arms twitching and head whipping back against the rest. This was easily the best orgasm he’s had in an age—full-bodied, deep, mind-numbing, control-overpowering, long-lasting, _hard_.

It took him quite a while to come down off the high. Sweat drizzled down his temple, and his entire body prickled with soothing, post-orgasm gratification. By the time he had cleaned up, tucked himself away, tossed the towel toward the hamper again, and looked back at the screen, he had a handful of responses to answer.

> **Dragonlily:** (Wow)
> 
> **Dragonlily:** (That was)
> 
> **Dragonlily:** (Really fun)
> 
> **Dragonlily:** (Like)
> 
> **Dragonlily:** ( _Really_ fun <3)
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** (Glad you enjoyed it. <3)
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** (For someone who said she was a, “clueless virgin,” you sure sounded like you knew what you were doing. ;) )
> 
> **Dragonlily:** (Lol!)
> 
> **Dragonlily:** (Well...I guess writing fanfiction is good for something after all. <3)
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** (Ahhhh, so the truth comes out. How many naughty fics have you unleashed upon the world, my not-so-innocent Dragonlily? <3)
> 
> **Dragonlily:** (More than I’ll ever tell you. C; )
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** (LMAO)
> 
> **Dragonlily:** (So...did we need some aftercare RP?)
> 
> **Dragonlily:** (We kind of left it at the climactic moment C; )
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** (lol)
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** (We could, but we don’t have to)
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** (Most people I RP with don’t want to)
> 
> **Dragonlily:** They spent the night cuddling. Odin was the little spoon. In the morning, he made her breakfast, and Dragonlily decided she needed a warlock around the house for...reasons.
> 
> **Dragonlily:** The End
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** (LMAO Perfect)
> 
> **Dragonlily:** (I m gud riter)
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** (The gudest. <3)
> 
> **Dragonlily:** (Well, this has been a blast, but I have an 8 AM class, so I should probably sleep.)
> 
> **Dragonlily:** (I had a really nice time with you, Odin.)
> 
> **Dragonlily:** (Thanks for treating me gently. C; <3)
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** (But of course, my lady. <3)

There was a short pause in which he assumed the chat was over, but then the ellipses swayed again.

> **Dragonlily:** (Hey)
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** (Hey yourself)
> 
> **Dragonlily:** (LOL, let me finish typing!)
> 
> **Odin_Darkest:** (Maybe. <3)
> 
> **Dragonlily:** (I know this site is kind of meant to treat RP partners as kind of...disposable? But...This was really fun. You seem like a really nice guy, and your RP style is _super fun_ to work with. I’d honestly love to RP with you again sometime.)
> 
> **Dragonlily:** (So...would it be okay if I send you a friend request?)

Owain stared at the screen for a moment. He’d never received this question before, and he’d told himself if he ever did, he would deny it. This was his hidden secret, after all. But...he’d had a lot of fun, too. The handjob aside, Dragonlily really was the perfect partner for his brand of roleplay. So much so, that the thought of having to wade through the rabble again to hopefully find a gem, when he already had a diamond sitting right in front of him…

> **Odin_Darkest:** (Not if I send you one first. <3)

**Bonus Ending:**

It took a late night rush, but he finished his paper before crashing into bed at one a.m. His first draft was rough, but at least it was ready for check-ins the following morning. The seven a.m. alarm awoke him far earlier than he wanted, groaning as he slid a finger across his phone screen. He was usually an early bird, but the midnight toiling left him uncharacteristically groggy this morning. Silently, he readied for the day and headed out into the common area, trying not to disturb Leo and Niles, who had later-starting classes. As he brewed coffee and poured a bowl of cereal, he thumbed through his messages on his phone. Frowning, an email title caught his attention.

> _You have a DM from Dragonlily!—debaucheryden.net_

He had friended her last night before logging off, but he had silenced his phone after to focus on his paper. She must have sent him a message during that point. Swallowing, Owain opened the email, which had a redirection link to the DM on the site.

> **Subject:** Thanks again
> 
> Hey there, my warlock friend! <3
> 
> I just wanted to thank-you again for being such a great first RP partner for me. I still can’t get over how great your style is. Tonight was honestly the funnest RP I’ve ever been apart of, and I’ve been is some pretty awesome sessions. Shoot me a DM any time you’d like to again, be it for fun or because you’re in the mood. C; I’ll do the same, if that’s okay.
> 
> Unless of course you’re looking for it every night. I have a life, you know, lol. If I’m going to be your RP booty call, you could at least buy me dinner first. ;D <3
> 
> Dragonlily <3
> 
> P.S. Btw, you were _so_ right about it enhancing the mood of the RP. ;D

The coffee maker beeped, wrenching him out of his stupor. Dragonlily was so godsdamn _amazing_ , seven hells. He was _definitely_ sending her a flirty reply after coffee sorted his brain into a more coherent mindset.

By the time he shut the door at seven-forty, the apartment complex was scattered with students, shuffling their way across the street to Nohr University. As a student studying abroad from Ylisse, Owain was lucky to get into Nohr U’s theater arts program on a decent scholarship, luckier still to find roommates in an apartment so close to campus. Thankfully, his eight a.m. class was NeoClassical Nohrian Lit, which was usually lecture, but they would be working on their term papers today, so he didn’t have to move around a stage until later when his brain woke up entirely. He took the steps down from his second-floor apartment at a jog, digging his headphones out of his messenger bag to supply his trek with some music.

“‘Morning, Owain!”

The familiar voice caused him to look up, and a grin dimpled his cheeks. By a stroke of luck, Corrin had an early class as well this semester, which meant the two of them could walk part of the way together. They’d become great friends in a short amount of time, but he’d be lying if he didn’t admit he had an _immense_ crush on her; last night hadn’t been the first time he’d thought of her while his hand was preoccupied. He was admittedly cruising toward confessing soon, though he was a bit anxious how Leo would take the idea. Corrin was still a freshman, after all, and Owain was in his junior year, along with Leo, who had skipped grades to surpass his older sister. Maybe it wouldn’t sit well with her family. But he and Corrin had so many shared interests—anime, video games, hells, even the same major—and she was so gorgeous and so fun to hang out with. He really, _really_ liked her. The way she smiled at him sometimes gave him hope she liked him back. He’d never know until he tried, right?

“Good morning,” Owain said with a bright smile. “Ready for another academic adventure?”

Corrin groaned in reply, though she too was grinning. “I guess so. You?”

“For once, I agree with that sentiment,” he said with a chuckle. “I was up late writing a paper.”

“Let me guess, it’s due this morning, isn’t it?” she asked with a wry eyebrow arch. She tsked when he flashed his teeth in confirmation. “Naughty naughty, putting it off to the last minute.”

“Hey, it’s only a first draft check, and I got it done,” Owain protested as they crossed the street. “The fact coffee will be my dearest companion today is of small consequence.”

Corrin laughed, giving his shoulder a playful shove, both of which he loved. “You’re so bad,” she said, shaking her head. “Well, whenever you’re in a coffee-fueled rush later today, can I ask you some questions about a book we’re reading in Contemporary Ylissean Lit? I’m having some trouble with an assignment and could use an expert opinion.”

“Because I’m a Contemporary Ylissean?”

“Because you’ve taken the class already, you dork!” Corrin said, shoving him again.

“Yes, of course, that too,” he said with a cheeky grin. “Sure, I can find some time to squeeze in a Q and A with you today.”

“Oh no, I know Friday is your busy day, so you can just email me,” she said. “That might actually be better, because then I can copy your answers into my notes.”

“Just don’t copy them into your assignment,” he said with a jovial tug on her hair.

“I won’t,” Corrin protested, huffing at him. “What’s your email?”

“Gimme your phone, it’s tricky to spell,” he said, extending his hand to her. Corrin retrieved her phone from her purse pocket and deposited it in his hand, already unlocked with the notes app open. He tapped in, “missletainn@femail.com,” before handing it back to her.

“Thanks. You’ll get an email from dragonlily18 at femail later, okay?”

Owain halted immediately, eyes bulging and lips parting slightly. He gaped at her as she stowed her phone again, her head turned from him.

“Ah! There’s my bus!” Corrin said, zipping her phone pocket shut. She turned back to Owain, waving. “Gotta get across campus to Bio! Check my email later, okay?”

Coming back to himself, he nodded, humming in ascent. “Sure, will do.”

“Oh! And let’s get together tomorrow and watch the new episode of Sword Hand!” she called after him before dashing toward the campus tram.

He waved in acknowledgment, watching as she boarded the bus in silence, his stomach twisting into a knot.

There was no way... _was there?_

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me:
> 
> Twitter: [@sakumodoesstuff](https://twitter.com/sakumodoesstuff)  
> Tumblr: [@sakumosowainthirst](https://sakumosowainthirst.tumblr.com)  
> Discord: [Eldritch Smackdown the Corrwain Discord Server](https://discord.gg/GzNJgHb)


End file.
